


Последнее Зеркало Ким Хичоля

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Series: 33 Несчастья [2]
Category: C-Pop, K-pop, SHINee, Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Space, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хичоль, кажется, почти у цели. У Хангена, кажется, все еще есть корабль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее Зеркало Ким Хичоля

**Author's Note:**

> Тэги и персонажи будут обновляться по мере обновления работы.

\- Господа и Хичоль, прошу пристегнуть ремни и приготовиться к посадке на ЭКЗО-3-6-5, - раздался голос Генри из динамиков, и Хичоль поспешно рухнул в ближайшее к нему сиденье с ремнями безопасности. - Через несколько минут мы войдем в атмосферу и дальше нас ждет мягкая посадка через пятьдесят секунд или не мягкая, но через двадцать - в зависимости от того, отвалится ли у нас что-нибудь на этот раз.  
\- Очень смешно, - буркнул Хичоль, но на всякий случай проверил предплечье. Улетая с Шинхвы, Хичоль тащил с собой багаж из двадцати семи несчастий, но дорога до ЭКЗО-3-6-5 увеличила это число почти до сотни. Сейчас на руке уже пару дней красовалось "88", и Хичоль уже начал было разворачивать рукав рубашки обратно, как вторая восьмерка моргнула и превратилась в семерку.  
\- Вот черт, - ругнулся Хичоль и осекся. Цифры на его предплечье начали меняться просто на глазах, как таймер на бомбе.  
На секунду, когда на руке моргнуло "60" и тут же сменилось на "59", Хичоль подумал, что вот и все, это и есть реализация легенды, и его Счетчик наконец-то обнуляется.  
А потом Генри заверещал в динамик.  
Хичоль отстегнул ремень, вытащил из футляра зеркало и шмякнул его на пол. Секунду он всматривался в осколки, потом сорвался с места, на бегу связываясь с Донхэ.  
В атмосферу миссис Симпл вошла уже гигантским огненным шаром.

Миссис Симпл стабилизировалась в трех метрах от поверхности. Все, кроме Генри, выпрыгнули из миссис Симпл, не дожидаясь полного открытия рампы. Честно говоря, Хичоль был рад, что рампа вообще открылась, не оплавившись в атмосфере.  
Мгновенно активировав огнетушители, они направили поток порошка на обгоревший корпус корабля.  
Донхэ всхлипнул.  
При взгляде на почерневший металл сердце Хичоля болезненно сжалось. На Донхэ, а уж тем более на Хангена смотреть не хотелось.  
\- Мда, - после того как наконец-то потушили огонь сказал Кюхен. - Я так надеялся на посадку в секторе М. Говорят, что разница в сервисе с К просто невероятная, и Мими почти уговорил диспетчера выделить нам местечко именно в М.  
\- Какие повреждения, Донхэ? - напряженно спросил Хичоль, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Их аварийная посадка произошла в горной пустынной области - много красного камня и песка. Ближайшее поселение находилось в восьмидесяти километрах отсюда, судя по карте планеты.  
\- Если после остывания рампа закроется, то мы можем улететь почти сразу же. Мы вернули управление уже перед самым касанием, так что с этим проблемы быть не должно, - не в силах оторвать глаз от миссис Симпл, ответил Донхэ севшим голосом.  
\- Когда узнаем точно? - спросил Ханген, и Хичоль перевел взгляд на него. Тут же гигантская часть вины упала с плеч Хичоля - они все были живы, и даже миссис Симпл требовала разве что механического ремонта, и Ханген был прямо здесь, излучая уверенность и озабоченно глядя на Хичоля. Хичоль кивнул и немного улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Хотя бы час, - сказал Кюхен, глядя в свой планшет.  
Донхэ согласно закивал.  
\- Тогда, Донхэ и Мими и Кюхен, дождитесь окончания остывания, а я, Хичоль и Шивон осмотримся по сторонам, - принял решение Ханген. Хичоль, незаметно для себя, придрейфовал ближе к нему.  
Генри выпрыгнул на песок с рампы и присвистнул, оглядывая миссис Симпл.  
\- Я отключил все питание на бедняжке, - сказал он. - Нам потребуется хотя бы пять минут до старта потом, но зато сейчас мы просто большой кусок метала и не отлавливаемая никакими радарами.  
\- Оставайся с Кюхеном, - кивнул Ханген. - Если мы не вернемся через полтора часа, оставьте нам шаттл и убирайтесь.

Шивон наткнулся на вход в пещеру первым. Хичоль и Ханген перекинулись улыбками, и Хичоль первым шагнул в темноту, держа фонарик наготове.  
Уже через пару шагов фонарик пришлось включить.  
Хичоль потихоньку продвигался вперед, изучая узкий коридор. За его спиной Шивон что-то недовольно бормотал про неизведанные планеты и медицинские риски. Ханген шепотом отзывался внезапной тривиа про историю заселения ЭКЗО-3-6-5. Хичоль хмыкнул и остановился как вкопанный: узкий коридор резко закончился, выведя их к большому залу с небольшим подземным озером в центре. Свет фонарика, отразившись от поверхности, заиграл по потолку.  
\- Ханген, - тревожно позвал Хичоль, и, даже не поворачиваясь, почувствовал, как тот посмотрел на него.  
\- Вижу, - сказал Ханген, и Хичоль присел на корточки перед водоемом.  
Хичоль провел рукой вдоль ровной кромки озера. Озеро было идеальной овальной формы.  
Внезапно его пальцы нащупали какую-то неровность по внутренней кромке. Он посветил себе фонариком.  
\- Я что-то нашел, - сказал он, и Ханген и Шивон приблизились к нему из противоположных сторон зала.  
\- Похоже на какой-то язык, - сказал Ханген, и Шивон кивнул:  
\- Это латынь.  
Хичоль и Ханген перевели на Шивона изумленные взгляды. Тот поспешно развел руками:  
\- Медицинское образование все еще включает в себя изучение латыни.  
\- Что это значит? - спросил Хичоль.  
Шивон помедлил с ответом, но через пару мгновений всё же ответил:  
\- Это значит "Последнее Зеркало".  
Хичоль резко вдохнул воздуха:  
\- Это? Это Последнее Зеркало?  
Он посмотрел на Хангена, словно тот мог ему что-то ответить, но тот молчал, и Хичоль снова перевел взгляд на свое отражение в воде. А потом он засмеялся.  
\- Ну, конечно, это Последнее Зеркало.  
\- Нет, - внезапно сказал Ханген, присев рядом с озером и изучая кромку в свете фонаря.  
\- Это рама, - сказал он, проведя рукой вдоль каменной формы - это рама Последнего Зеркала, но само Зеркало кто-то вырезал отсюда, видишь, как блестит срез?  
Срез действительно блестел под светом фонарика, а еще под этим углом Хичоль заметил засохший след от ботинка недалеко от надписи на раме. Фирменный ботинок федералов Хичоль узнал мгновенно.  
\- Нам надо уходить отсюда, - сказал он, вскакивая на ноги.

Хичоль кинул один прощальный взгляд на остающуюся внизу ЭКЗО-3-6-5 и отвернулся. Ханген закончил вытирать мокрые после душа волосы.  
\- Эй, - сказал он тихо, протягивая к Хичолю руку, и тот привычно шагнул в объятие, словно делал этот шаг всю свою жизнь. Правой рукой Ханген взял Хичоля за левое запястье и потянул вверх, и Хичоль уставился на "43" как на что-то чужое, не имеющее к нему никакого отношения. Ханген осторожно провел пальцами по цифрам, словно проверяя их реальность, а потом поднес к губам и поцеловал. Он поднял глаза на Хичоля и мягко улыбнулся.  
Хичоль выдернул свою руку, как обожженный, и одернул рукав, отступая назад, и улыбка Хангена стала еще мягче, еще грустнее.  
\- Пошли ужинать? - спросил Хичоль, пытаясь сгладить ситуацию, и Ханген снова взял его за руку:  
\- Пошли.

Хичоль купил две порции пельменей с собой и потом еле отвязался от суровой девушки, торговавшей горячей кукурузой. Он задумался, не зайти ли за каким-нибудь местным легким алкоголем, но ближайшая лавка была совсем в другой стороне, а пельмени потихоньку стыли.  
\- Эй, Донхэ, - сказал он, поднимаясь по рампе. - Обед готов.  
\- Хичоль, - голос Донхэ привычно раздался из динамиков сверху. - Мы в обеденном зале.  
Хичоль напрягся, пытаясь понять, что скрывается за этим "мы" и непривычном местом - с тех пор как все остальные отправились помочь знакомым Шивона безопасно доставить лекарства колонии на СС501 за очень неплохие деньги, оставив Хичоля и Донхэ заниматься столь необходимым после четырех месяцев безостановочного использования миссис Симпл на все сто сорок шесть процентов, они с Донхэ обедали прямо на кухне в лучшем случае, или прямо в двигательном отсеке в худшем случае. Поэтому местоимение и обеденный зал вызвали в Хичоле много вопросов. Он перехватил пельмени другой рукой, доставая из-за пазухи свой извечный револьвер и двинулся в сторону обеденного зала, на ходу раздумывая, не будет ли перегибом разбить сейчас зеркало.  
\- Хичоль, у нас гостья, - весело сказал Донхэ, когда Хичоль появился в дверном проеме, и Хичоль немного расслабился, переводя взгляд на их посетительницу.  
Худенькая девушка чуть помладше Хичоля была одета в самую белую рубашку, которую Хичоль видел в своей жизни. Ее волосы были убраны в тугой хвост, она сидела за столом, уперевшись локтями в столешницу.  
\- Меня зовут Боа, - сказала она, и Хичоль хмыкнул - действительно походила на змею - такие же немигающие глаза.  
\- Хичоль, - кивнул Хичоль и сел рядом с Донхэ.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - сказала Боа, внимательно глядя, как Хичоль распаковывает свою порцию пельменей.  
\- Хочешь немного? - спросил Хичоль, разламывая палочки. - Готсевеновские?  
Боа помотала головой, и Хичоль, уже запихнувший пельмень в рот, махнул рукой с палочками - твое дело.  
\- Боа посредник, - сказал Донхэ, поливая уксусом свои пельмени. - Всякие стремные люди заказывают ей свои стремные заказы, а она находит исполнителей за небольшую долю.  
\- Сам ты стрёмный, - фыркнула Боа, всё так же не моргая наблюдая за Хичолем. - Мои клиенты со странностями, но они могут себе это позволить.  
\- Я же странный совершенно бесплатно, - засмеялся Донхэ.  
Хичоль прожевал, сделал большой глоток из бутылки с водой и снова посмотрел на Боа:  
\- И какую странность хотят позволить себе твои клиенты на этот раз?  
Боа засмеялась:  
\- Я думала, тебя держат тут только за красивое личико, а ты еще и догадливый.  
\- Был бы только симпатичный, ты бы вряд ли была здесь и сейчас, - сказал Хичоль, и Боа широко-широко улыбнулась.  
\- Ну, красивое личико никогда не помешает в деле, - пожала плечами она, - мне, например, не мешает. Но будем честны, я слышала слухи про особенно удачливого нового члена команды Хангена.  
Донхэ закашлялся, и Хичоль, не глядя, постучал его по спине, не сводя глаз с улыбающейся Боа. Было очевидно, что она знает.  
Хичоль пожалел, что не разбил зеркало тогда в коридоре.  
\- Ой, да не напрягайтесь вы так, - отмахнулась Боа, откидываясь назад. - Я не достаточно глупа, чтобы пытаться продать тебя федералам - они никогда не платят по своим счетам. Но, думаю, ты можешь быть заинтересован в выполнении заказа моего клиента.  
\- Мы остаемся здесь еще на пару недель, - хмуро сказал Донхэ. - Вряд ли твой клиент готов ждать возвращения нашей команды.  
\- О, Донхэ, мне не нужна вся команда, - сказала Боа, улыбаясь, - мне нужен только Хичоль.  
\- Я не наемник, - сказал Хичоль. - Моя особенная удача, как ты верно заметила, плохо сочетается с успехом выполнения какого бы то ни было задания.  
\- Я и не пытаюсь тебя нанять, - фыркнула Боа. - Я думаю, твоей личной заинтересованности в успехе и твоих особенных способностей будет достаточно.  
Она снова наклонилась вперед:  
\- Мой клиент хочет получить во владение один очень редкий артефакт. Опасаясь того, что я пойму, что это за артефакт, мой клиент не обговорил, в каком состоянии ему он нужен. К сожалению для него, я знала это и так.  
Глаза Хичоля расширились, и улыбка Боа стала совсем похожей на оскал.  
\- Я дам тебе координаты, и ты привезешь мне Последнее Зеркало, - сказала она. - А если в процессе, скажем, Зеркало треснет, но останется в общем зеркалоподобным, то это не твоя и не моя проблема, не так ли?  
У Хичоля кровь стучала в ушах, и все никак не получалось взвесить все за и против этого слишком заманчивого предложения.  
\- Не ломай голову, - сказала Боа, вытаскивая из сумки ровные коробочки карманных зеркал. - Я не жду ответа прямо сейчас, бей сколько хочешь блестяшек, напиши мне сообщение со своим ответом завтра, в это же время.  
\- Господи, что сделал тебе этот твой клиент? - спросил Донхэ со смесью ужаса и восхищения в голосе.  
Боа загадочно улыбнулась.

Донхэ перестал считать на одиннадцатом зеркале. Наверное, если бы карму можно было увидеть, хичолева выглядела бы как гигантская чёрная дыра, втягивающая и уничтожающая любые лучи надежды на лучшее.  
\- Ханген убьет тебя, - сказал Донхэ, сидя на ящике с любимыми гранатами Мими и наблюдая, как Хичоль выбирает оружие.  
\- Лучше он, - пробормотал Хичоль, заряжая свой револьвер.  
Иногда Донхэ хотелось бы увидеть, что Хичоль видит, разбивая зеркало. Иногда (при взгляде на сосредоточенное и опустошенное лицо Хичоля, раз за разом разбивавшего новое зеркало и видящего то, что он видит) - не хотелось.

Боа назначила встречу в раменной "4 минуты", где действительно поразительным образом заваривали невероятно вкусный рамен за 4 минуты, не больше.  
\- Ммм, - протянула Боа, блаженно прикрыв глаза, и Хичоль поймал палочками кусок морковки в своем бульоне.  
\- Весь день об этом рамене мечтала, - сказала Боа, вытирая губы.  
Хичоль отодвинул свою плошку и сложил руки на столе, изучая свои ногти.  
\- Да, да, я поняла, что тебе скучно, - фыркнула Боа и достала из кармана тоненький рекламный памфлет. - Держи.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Хичоль, убирая памфлет в рюкзак.  
\- Что, даже не посмотришь? - Боа нахмурилась.  
Хичоль улыбнулся.  
\- Сколько стекляшек ты разбил? - спросила Боа, ее взгляд дернулся к его левой руке.  
\- Достаточно, - Хичоль подхватил свой рюкзак, и Боа пожала плечами, глядя ему вслед.  
Она снова подхватила лапшу палочками из плошки, но тут же выплюнула.  
-Разварилась, блин.

Небольшой блестящий корабль, на который Хичоль купил билет, следовал рейсом до БАП-1004, но делал остановку на СНСД, чем решили воспользоваться, наверное, все пассажиры. Конечно, уровень сервиса на Джульете никак не мог сравниться с сервисом на любой из девяти Муз - крейсеров, запущенных специально ради проводимого на СНСД конкурса красоты "Мисс А", но цена на Джульете была значительно ниже. Да и повышенное внимание в любом случае только помешало бы Хичолю, учитывая его обстоятельства.  
Хичоль стоял перед Джульетой, дожидаясь взлета. Он уже оставил вещи в выделенной ему небольшой отдельной каюте (несмотря на дешевизну билетов по сравнению с Музами, каюта всё равно обошлась Хичолю прилично) и наблюдал за людьми, в компании с которыми ему предстояло провести ближайшие несколько дней. Из разговора с доброжелательным капитаном Хичоль узнал, что экипаж состоит всего из троих, включая самого капитана, и что обычно они не берут больше пяти пассажиров на борт, но в условиях такого ажиотажа они нашли место еще для пары человек. В основном пассажиры путешествовали в одиночку: сам Хичоль; высокая молоденькая девушка с непроницаемым лицом; еще одна - невысокая и рыжая, красивая как кукла; и парень в супернепрактичных розовых брюках и с хитрым лицом. Последнюю пассажирку - судя по всему принцессу какого-то княжества (из облака малых планет ФТ - их там на квадратную милю десяток) - сопровождали два телохранителя. Принцесса поймала взгляд Хичоля и нахмурила свои брови. Хичоль поспешно отвернулся. Он перевел взгляд на темнеющее небо. Где-то на горизонте виднелся входящий в атмосферу тоненький космический корабль. Хичоль проследил за ним взглядом, пока тот не слился с линией горизонта.  
\- До отправления Джульеты остается пять минут, - раздался голос у Хичоля за спиной, и Хичоль удивленно посмотрел на Минхо - высокого и непроницаемого штурмана Джульеты, у которого Хичоль и купил билет утром. - Все пассажиры уже собрались в общем зале.  
И правда - засмотревшись, Хичоль упустил момент, когда стоянка космических кораблей опустела. Он кивнул и двинулся к рампе, обернувшись напоследок, словно надеясь, что его остановят и в этот раз.  
\- Мисс, - сказал Минхо, скорее непроницаемо, чем раздраженно. - Мисс?  
Хичоль перевел взгляд на него, и Минхо улыбнулся.  
\- Боитесь летать? Тэмин - классный пилот, не бойтесь, - он предложил Хичолю руку, и Хичоль поднялся по рампе, одной рукой держась за Минхо, другой - придерживая подол своей длинной юбки.

\- Говорит Джульета, к взлету готовы, - сказал Тэмин в микрофон.  
\- Слышу тебя, Джульета, - отозвался знакомый голос, и Тэмин улыбнулся.  
\- Привет, Наын, даешь разрешение на взлет?  
Он выключил и включил снова датчики посадочной подушки, проверяя, что все работает нормально, пока Наын проверяла показатели со своей стороны.  
\- Все выглядит нормально, - ответила Наын. - Ой, подожди, ваш список пассажиров не пошел базовый контроль. Не сходятся заявленные данные со снятыми системами показаниями.  
На экране появилась информация о запрете полета. Не сходилась информация о половой принадлежности, которую могли снимать системы, не нарушая местные законы о неприкосновенности личной жизни, со списками пассажиров, которую команда направляла в службу безопасности до взлета.  
Тэмин чертыхнулся:  
\- Наын, ты же знаешь Джульету, нуна все никак не поверит, что мое красивое лицо может быть не женским. - Он нажал несколько кнопок на панели, перезапуская распознающие системы корабля. Помигав, данные обновились на заявленные.  
\- Блин, Тэмин, обновите уже свое ПО. - Наын что-то поправила со своей стороны, и отказ исчез. Тэмин запустил анализ готовности стартовой системы. - Однажды ты попадешь на кого-то более принципиального, чем я, и вам устроят полную проверку корабля.  
\- Ты все обещаешь и обещаешь, - отмахнулся Тэмин.  
\- Летите снова на БАП-1004? - спросила Наын, передавая Тэмину информацию об очередности взлета.  
\- С остановкой на СНСД, - ответил Тэмин, и Наын рассмеялась:  
\- Может, поучаствуешь в этом конкурсе на СНСД тогда, красотка?  
\- Иди ты, - отмахнулся Тэмин, и таймер, отсчитывающий время до взлета, показал, что до их очереди осталось меньше минуты.  
\- Привет капитану Онью, - сказала Наын и отключилась.  
\- До взлета тридцать секунд, - объявил Тэмин в микрофон. - Прошу всех занять свои места и пристегнуть ремни.  
Как всегда, когда Джульета оторвалась от земли, Тэмин почувствовал, что у него лучшая работа в мире.  
\- Ну, нуна, давай, - погладил он консоль, и корабль ответил ему нежным урчанием хорошо отрегулированной машины.


End file.
